Pokepark Wii: Alternate Adventure
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Pikachu, Piplup, Charmander and Chikorita are ordinary wild Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region constantly fighting off Pokemon Trainers. When they enter the Pokepark, they face a new challenge. With the Pokepark in danger, and with greedy rivals, they must find a way to save the Pokepark. Pokepark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure froma different Perspective. PikaBun and another.
1. The Pokepark

Chapter One: The Pokepark

**Pokepark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure is one of my Favorite Pokemon Video Games, in fact, the only Pokemon Video Game that I like better right now is Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond. This Fanfiction is very similar to Pokepark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, but it has my own Stryline. It is complete with Bad guys and Romance. Read, review and enjoy.**

A Chikorita walked the streets of her Neighborhood, a bright smile on her face. She was friends with Three Male Pokemon, but she hadn't seen them since the morning before yesterday. It was 6:00Am, and she had just finished her Breakfast. Little did she know that a Pokemon was watching her.

"I wonder if she ahs any friends." said the Pokemon, easily making out Chikorita's Gender.

The Pokemon had to stay hidden. For one thing, it wasn't even Native to Sinnoh. For another thing, it was an extremely, EXTREMELY Rare Pokemon even in the Region that it WAS Native to, so this Rare Pokemon had to be extremely careful of Pokemon Trainers.

"hey you! You're a Starter Pokemon who can't normally be found in the wild and you're not even Native too this Region, yet you're STILL just waltzing around as if you're a typical Pokemon of this Region in a Neighborhood that is totally overflowing with Pokemon Traienrs and even Pokemon Masters? You got some boldness, but now I'll make you come with me!"

Chikorita turned around. At the same time, her smile turned to a look of curiosity. A young man was tossing a Pokeball ever so slightly up and down in his left hand(looking at him from the front).

"Come on you Chikorita I'll show ya'!" said the obvious Pokemon Trainer.

Chikorita readied herself with her Pokemon Battle stance.

"Rhydon! I choose you!" shouted the Pokemon Trainer as he threw the Pokeball that he and been tossing.

A Rhydon appeared out of the Pokemon Trainer's Pokeball.

Chikorita's Pokemon Battle Ready Face turned to a face with a look of fear. Chikorita frowned before turning around and running away.

The Pokemon Trainer chased after Chikorita by riding on his Rhydon's back.

Chikorita eventually tripped. She got up, and turned around to face the Pokemon Trainer and his Rhydon. The Pokemon Trainer got off of his Rhydon and the Rhydon stood up on his hind legs, which hit had been doing when it had appeared out of its Pokeball until it and its Pokemon Trainer had chased after Chikorita.

"Rhydon! Megahorn now!' shouted the Pokemon Trainer.

The Rhydon charged at Chikorita still on its hind legs as its big horn glowed with bright white light. The Pokemon that was watching gasped.

Suddenly, a Charmander jumped in front of Chikorita. The Charmander spread out its arms to block Chikorita on either side, as if denying access.

"Charmander!" Chikorita shouted with happiness.

Charmander fired an Ember Attack into the Rhydon. The Rhydon was forced to walk backwards in unstable fashion and its Megahorn Attack stopped, with its horn having stopped glowing, but the Rhydon didn't look like it was totally hurt by Charmander's Pokemon Move. The Rhydon broke into a Pokemon Battle Stance and Charmander did the same. Chikorita's face began to fill with worry but somehow sensing this Charmander looked back at Chikorita, smiled at her and winked with his left eye(Looking at his face from the front). Chikorita smiled. The Rhydon charged at Charmander still on its hind legs but suddenly and Bubble beam came and hit the Rhydon right on the horn. The Rhydon fell backwards and Fainted with twisty eyes and hitting the Grass on its back at the same time. A Piplup jumped in front of Charmander and Chikorita. Then a FOURTH Pokemon jumped in front of the other three Pokemon. It was a Pikachu. The Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt Attack into the Pokemon Trainer, shocking the Pokemon Trainer. When the Pikachu's Thunderbolt Attack was done, the Pokemon Trainer glared a the four Pokemon that were in front of him.

"You're all lucky that all of the other Pokemon that I have on hand are too injured to Battle!" shouted the Pokemon Trainer before turning around and running away.

"Chikorita!" said Charmander. Charmander began to shake Chikorita. "You okay? You Okay?"

"Yeah! I'm okay! Stop that please!" said Chikorita.

"Yeah, okay sorry." said Charmander as he stopped shaking his friend.

Chikorita smiled at her friends.

"Thank you Charmander." said Chikorita. She turned to the Piplup. "Thank you Piplup." She turned to the Pikachu. "Thank you Pikachu."

"Your welcome!" replied all three Male Pokemon at once.

Charmander suddenly glared at Chikorita.

"What were you thinking? You know very well that as a Starter Pokemon who isn't even Native to Sinnoh you can't just waltz around like it's nothing! Pikachu and Piplup are the least uncommon out of the three of us, but even then they can each only be found in one place so even they are Rare Pokemon! You got to be more careful Chikorita!"

"I'm sorry Charmander ." said Chikorita.

"C'mon Charmander." said Pikachu. "What matters is that Pikachu's okay."

"When Pikachu spoke Charmander looked back at him, then when Pikachu was done Charmander looked back at Chikorita. Charmander's face softened.

"It's okay Chikorita." said Charmander.

Chikorita smiled again. Her three friends smiled too.

"Now that's what friends are four." said the Pokemon that was watching. "And that Charmander is even strictly concerned. Best friends like those could DEFINETELY help out back at home!"

"I haven't seen you three since the Morning before yesterday!" said Chikorita. "I was worried about you!"

Pikachu, Piplup and Charmander blushed.

"Hey you guys!" said the Pokemon who had been watching them.

"Hi." said Pikachu. He looked back at his three friends. 'hey," he said, getting a good look at Piplup. "Whya re you so surprised?"

"That's MEW!" shouted Piplup in reply.

"Oh yeah," said Pikachu. "I didn't notice at first."

"Neither did I." said Charmander and Chikorita at the same time.

"I have a favor to ask of you three." said Mew.

"Ask away." said Pikachu.

"Just come with me!" said Mew.

Mew led Pikachu, Piplup, Charmander and Chikorita to a place covered with white. In the middle was a hole with bright white light.

"This leads to my home." said Mew.

"I see." said Pikachu.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" shouted Piplup, running into Chikorita.

Chikorita fell on top of Charmander. Charmander teetered and hit Pikachu. Pikachu, Cahrmander and Chikorita fell into the hole.

Mew sweat dropped.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" shouted Piplup, jumping into the hole after his friends.

Mew sweat dropped again.

"Hey you! Wake up!" shouted a super-sweet Female voice.

"Huh?" said Pikachu, waking up. He was lying down on his back on a dirty path.

"You okay?" said a super-sweet Female voice.

"Huh?" said Pikachu. The voice was rather comforting. "Yeah, I'm okay Chikorita."

"Um… incase you can't tell, I'm not a Chikorita, I'm a Buneary."

"Oh, yeah! I can see that now! Sorry I just think I landed on my head, that's all."

"Its fine!" said the Buneary.

Pikachu sat up, taking a good look at the Buneary who was standing up.

"Who are you?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm just Buneary!" said the Buneary.

"Oh, hey Buneary." said Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu." said Buneary.

"Where are we?" said Pikachu.

"We're in the Pokepark." said Buneary. "Just outside the Meadow Zone. You should know that we're in the Pokepark."

"No I don't." said Pikachu.

"Well, I guess that could be expected. You DID fall out of some hole that appeared suddenly. You've been in Faint Status for Thirty Minutes!"

"Oh." said Pikachu.

"The Meadow Zone is just down this dirty path." said Buneary.

Buneary turned around and walked down the rest of the dirty path. Pikachu stood up and smiled.

"What a sweet girl." said Pikachu. "I could get used to knowing her."

Pikachu began to follow Buneary.

"Wait!" said Pikachu out loud. "My Camera isn't strapped around my neck anymore! Man, at least I've already gotten all of the photos on that camera printed. I'll have to get another one."

Pikachu kept walking down the dirty path. Eventually, he got to the end of the dirty path where Buneary was with a Snorlax. The Snorlax was sleeping in a sitting position.

"This is the entrance to the Meadow Zone." said Buneary. "This Snorlax is blocking the entrance to the Meadow Zone."

"Hmmm." said Pikachu.

"Do you know any strong Pokemon Moves?" asked Buneary.

"I know Thunderbolt." said Pikachu.

"Can you use it on Snorlax to wake Snorlax up?" asked Buneary.

"I'm sure I could but I don't want to just slam a Pokemon with a Pokemon Move." said Pikachu.

"Its fine!" said Buneary with a big, bright grin. "You can explain and I'm sure Snorlax will understand!"

"Fine." said Pikachu. "Thunderbooooooooolllt!"

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into the Snorlax, shocking the Snorlax. The Snorlax woke up when Pikachu was done.

"Sorry." said Pikachu. "We just needed to wake you up."

"Its okay!" said Snorlax. "I only got kind of hurt anyway!"

"You mean that my Thunderbolt didn't hurt you that much Snorlax?" said Pikchu.

"Exactly." said Snorlax. "I just like to find the nearest good spot to take a nap. I'm sorry.'

"Its fine!" said Pikachu and Buneary at the same time.

Snorlax entered the Meadow Zone. Buneary followed him.

Pikachu was about to enter when a Chatot landed on his feet in front of him. He was holding a camera.

"Did you drop this?" asked Chatot.

"Yeah! That's my camera!" said Pikachu. "Thank you!"

"No prob." said Chatot, giving Pikachu the camera. Pikachu put the camera on.

Pikachu entered the Meadow Zone. Chatot did too but flew away quickly.

"Pikachu!" shouted a familiar voice as Chikorita ran up to her friend and embraced him in a big hug.

"Hey Chikorita!" said Pikachu.

"Looks like you found your friend!" said Buneary.

"You'll never believe this Pikachu," said Chikorita. "But this Pokepark is totally going down."

"Huh?" said Pikachu.

"Here's the story." said a Turtwig. "Venesaur is our Leader. He had a fight with Empoleon. He had a fight with Blaziken. Unlike Venesaur, they are the Zone Keepers of TWO Zones, while Venesaur is the Zone Keeper of ONE Zone. They closed the Gates to the Zones. We're not allowed to leave them, or the Meeting Place. Now, the Attractions are even banned."

"Attraction's?" said Pikachu.

"Games that Pokemon love to play." said a Bulbasaur from nearbye. "There are Fourteen in the entire Pokepark, and each Attraction ahs its own Leader and its own rules."

" Bulbasaur is Venesaur's younger brother." said Buneary. "There are two Attractions here in the Meadow Zone, and he is the Leader of one of them. He does not approve of what has been going on here in the Pokepark."

"I see." said Pikachu.

"C'mon you three." said Buneary. "Why don't we play the Attraction that's called Bulbasaur's Daring Dash? Ever since it closed down I've been the most unhappy girl in the Meadow Zone of the Pokepark."

"You call THAT unhappy?" said Pikachu.

"When Buneary's happy, it's unbelievable." said Turtwig.

"But it is against the rules." said Bulbasaur.

"Who cares!" said Buneary. "If we play, then maybe we can show the Pokepark Leaders that they can't bring us down!"

"It's true I guess." said Bulbasaur. "Aside from a few of us, we Meadow Zone Pokemon are very kind and we are joined by those at the Haunted Zone. Some Beach Zone Pokemon are nice too, but aside from a few Pokemon from each of the other Zones, there's no such thing as a kind Pokemon."

"Well then," said Chikorita. "I'll play!"

"And I'll play too!" said Pikachu.

They looked at Turtwig. Bulbasaur and Buneary did too.

"I'm pretty slow," said Turtwig. "But fine."

"Since you guys are the first players since Six Months ago," said Bulbasaur. "You can get in free. For Pikachu and Chikorita who don't know the rules, we are each going to run, with time recorded by an automatic stopwatch. Whoever beats me wins. If more than one beat me, the winner is decided by whoever reaches the end first."

Everybody nodded.

The Five Pokemon sprinted off. Pikachu was slightly in the lead with the others close behind, except for Turtwig, who was a Yard or two behind Pikachu. After a little bit, Pikachu reached the finish line ahead.

"You won!" said Bulbasaur. "You're the first one to win an Attraction in the entire Pokepark on their first try! Thanks for playing my Attraction, and just to show my Gratitude, why don't you have this?'

Bulbasaur handed Pikachu a crystal rock. Pikachu thought it looked quite valuable.

"It fell from the Sly around the time that the Zones and the Attractions were closed." said Bulbasaur.

"Thank you!" said Pikachu.

"Your welcome!" said Bulbasaur.

"Hey you!" said a Mankey. "Treecko and I just watched all of you play the Attraction! We're taking you all to Venesaur!"

"Guys!" shouted Bulbasaur. "My brother Venesaur is wrong!"

"Yeah right!" said Treecko. "We're taking you to Venesaur too Bulbasaur! It's your fault for letting them play!"

"You can't arrest us for having fun!" shouted Turtwig.

"Watch us!" shouted Treecko and Mankey at the same time.

Treecko and Mankey ran towards Pikachu, Buneary, Turtwig, Chikorita and Bulbasaur. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt Attack at them, shocking everybody. When Pikachu was done, he could see Mankey and Treecko running off with Chikorita, tossing her up and down.

"Chikorita!" shouted Pikachu.

"This is my fault." said Buneary.

"No it's not!" said Pikachu. "It's the Zone Keepers' fault!"

Pikachu started to run off when a Meowth blocked his way.

"Forget the stupid girl and give me that Crystal Rock!" said Meowth, polishing a Gold Coin that looked just like the Gold Coin that was resting on his forehead.

"No way!" shouted Pikachu.

"I'll let you off easy since you have somewhere too be." said Meowth.

"I'll go with you Pikachu." said Buneary.

"Fine." said Pikachu.

**A good start don't you think? Did you like it? Ciao For Now!**


	2. Enter Venesaur

Chapter Two: Enter Venesaur

**The Plot is in full swing and I plan to keep it that way. The plot will continue to unfold as this Fanfiction goes on. Read, review and enjoy.**

Pikachu and Buneary walked down the road together. Pikachu had a look of sheer determination in his eyes. This was the source of the look of sheer fear that was in Buneary's eyes.

"You look mad." said Buneary.

"I AM mad." said Pikachu.

"Oh." said Buneary.

"Look who it is!" said Mankey.

Pikachu and Buneary looked straight ahead at the end of the bridge that was in front of them and saw Mankey and Treecko glaring at them. Pikachu and Buneary glared right back.

"You have got a lot of nerve to come all the way here to rescue your friend!" said Treecko.

"Give Chikorita back right now!" shouted Pikachu.

"We can't do that." said Treecko.

"We can't give Chikorita back. Venesaur has her." said Mankey.

"Give me a break." said Pikachu.

"yeah we'll break you alright!" shouted Mankey.

"No! Please don't!" shouted Buneary.

"Why?" said Pikachu. "I am not scared of them."

"I can't stand fights… I JUST CAN'T STAND THEM!"

Pikachu frowned.

"Too bad!" shouted Mankey. He and Treecko charged along the bridge on their hind legs.

Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into both of them.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Mankey and Treecko at the same time.

Mankey leapt on top of Pikachu and its fist glowed with bright white light.

"That's Brick Break!" shouted Buneary.

Mankey slammed the Brick Break into Pikachu.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu charge dup Electricity in his cheeks.

"Thundeeeeeeeerbooooooooooooo ooooooooooolllllllllt!"

Mankey, still on Pikachu's abck, was shocked.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Mankey before falling down on top of his back and Fainting with twisty eyes.

Treecko leapt towards Pikachuj.

"Pound!" he shouted, his tail glowing with bright white light.

Pikachu leapt out of the way and Treecko struck the unconscious Mankey's belly instead.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu Dashed into Treecko, sending Treecko flying. Pikachu flinched as Treecko landed on his face on the grass. Buneary looked at Treecko and noticed that his eyes had become twisty.

The Pokemon who had been watching applauded.

Mankey and Treecko eventually woke up after Five Minutes of the Pokemon Battle being done.

"Now," said Pikachu. "Why can't we all just get along like friends?"

"Like friends?" both Pokemon said at once as they got up.

"Now we'll teach you!" said Treecko.

"You should run!" said Mankey.

Pikachu glared at them. After Twenty Three seconds of glaring at Pikachu, Mankey and Treecko began to tear up.

"Huh?" said Pikachu and Buneary at the same time.

"We just can't do this anymore." said Mankey. "Ever since Venesaur closed down this Zone as well as this Zone's Attractions we've been going crazy. Now Meowth has been obsessed with getting rich. He's always been but still. His friends are probably feeling the same way, but we can't know for sure because they're all outside of this Zone. He's all he's got. I just can't do this anymore. I can't. I can't. I CAN'T!"

"Settle down!" said Pikachu.

"You're right," said Mankey. "Getting upset won't help me."

Mankey and Treecko walked away. Pikachu and Buneary crossed the rest of the bridge. The Pokemon who were watching went up to them.

"That was so cool!" said an Ambipom.

Pikachu scratched the back of his neck, and then saw Snorlax sleeping on his belly under a big tree. He smiled at this.

"I guess you two are looking for Venesaur." said an Aipom. "He's over there." He pointed to the path on the right.

"Hey you!" shouted a Croagunk. "Access Denied!"

"Why?" said Pikachu and Buneary at the same time.

"Because Venesaur says so that's why!" said Croagunk.

"tell Venesaur that I DEMAND to talk to him!" shouted Pikachu.

"Only if you beat me in a Pokemon Battle!" said Croagunk. "Enough talk!"

"I agree!" said Pikachu. "Thundeeeeeeeeerboooooooooooo ooooooooollllllllt!"

Pikachu fired a large lightning bolt at Croagunk from his tail.

"Mud Bomb!" shouted Croagunk.

Croagunk opened his mouth. As he spoke, a series of ball shaped Mud erupted from his mouth. It struck the Thunderbolt and there was a huge explosion. The Thunderbolt was stopped, but the Mud Bomb kept going. Unweakened, the Mud Bomb slammed into Pikachu.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Pikachu, screaming in agony.

"Pikachu!" shouted Buneary.

Pikachu got up fairly slowly.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu Dashed towards Croagunk.

"Mud Bomb!" shouted Croagunk.

Croagunk fired yet another Mud Bomb at Pikachu. Pikachu Dashed to the side while still Dashing forward.

"Mud Bomb!" shouted Croagunk.

Croagunk opened his mouth. As he spoke, a series of ball shaped Mud erupted from his mouth. Pikachu Dashed to the other side while still Dashing forward.

"Poison Jab!" shouted Croagunk.

At Croagunk's words, Croagunk's hand glowed with bright purple light. Croagunk thrusted it forward and hit Pikachu right on the head. Pikachu rolled backwards, stopping at Buneary's front.

"You okay Pikachu?" said Buneary, stroking the top of the Second Stage Mouse Pokemon's head.

"Yeah Buneary, I'm fine." said Pikachu.

Pikachu got up.

"Thundeeeeeerbooooooooooooooo ooollllllllt!"

Pikachu fired a large lightening bolt at Croagunk from his tail. The Thunderbolt struck Croagunk.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Croagunk, screaming in agony.

Croagunk fell down on his back and Fainted with twisty eyes. Croagunk eventually woke up after Five Minutes of the Pokemon battle being done.

"Okay fine, I'll let you two in." said Croagunk.

Croagunk opened to the two big doors. Croagunk led Pikachu and Buneary inside.

"Venesaur," said Croagunk. "A Pikachu and Buneary wish to have a word with you."

"Fine." said Venesaur.

Piakchu looked up and saw that Venesaur had two Vines coming out of Venesaur's flower that was on his back. The Vines were squeezing Chikorita as they also held Chikorita a decent amount of feet above Venesaur's flower that was on his back.

"That's child abuse!" shouted Pikachu. "let Chikorita go right now!"

"No!" replied Venesaur.

"I mean it Venesaur!" shouted Pikachu. "Put my Friend down! Right now!"

"Why should I?" replied Venesaur.

"Look Veneaur!" shouted Pikachu. 'How about this? If you choose to be so stubborn, then I'll just have to have a Battle with you!" "If I win, then you let Chikorita go!"

"Pikachu." said Chikorita.

"I don't fight." said Venesaur. "if you insist on keeping that deal, then how about we do it with a different approach?"

"Huh?" said Pikachu.

"If you and a Friend can Break The Record of my Attraction, then I'll release Chikorita." said Venesaur.

"Fine." Said Pikachu. He looked at Buneary.

"Ummm… I don't think I'm fit for Venesaur's Attraction." said Buneary.

"I'll do it!" shouted a familiar voice.

Everybody looked to see Bulbasaur standing a few meters away.

"How'd you get in here?" demanded Venesaur.

"Croagunk left the door open." said Bulbasaur.

Venesaur looked at Croagunk. Croagunk flinched and then retreated.

"Okay fine then." said Venesaur. "You two will Play Venesaur's Vine Swing. If you can both beat the Current Record, then I'll release Chikorita."

"Okay!" said Pikachu and Bulbasaur.

Pikachu went first after Venesaur explained the rules, since Pikachu was new to the Attraction. Pikachu climbed onto the Vine. After getting into a comfortable position, he began to swing, first forward, then backward and then forward again. He kept this up for a while. Pikachu finally let go and leapt as the Vine reached its forward peak. Pikachu was hurled far along the Field, landing on all four of his paws. He smiled.

"What the!" said Venesaur. "You just did Break The Record!"

Pikachu smiled with pride. Bulbasaur climbed onto another Vine. He began to swing. Just like Pikachu, he started forward. He eventually leapt when it reached its forward peak, landing on all four of his feet.

"You got to be kidding me." said Venesaur.

Bulbasaur had landed even farther than Pikachu had.

Venesaur reached Chikorita, who immediately hugged Bulbasaur and Pikachu.

"Thank you both of you!" said Chikorita in an affectionate voice.

"You're welcome!" both replied with a blush.

"Listen you guys." said Venesaur. 'The reason why I closed down The Meadow Zone is that Empoleon and Blaziken are complete jerks. They are too strong for me, despite how strong I am. They have closed down their Zones as well. If you can open up to them, I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay." said Pikachu. "Maybe I could find Charmander and Piplup while I'm at it."

"Here, take this with you." said Venesaur, ahdning Pikachu a Crystal Rock."

"Another one." said Pikachu.

Venesaur told a Spearow who was guarding the exit of The Meadow Zone to let the Pokemon pass.

Pikachu, Buneary and Chikorita left The Meadow Zone and arrived in The Meeting Place.

"Hey you guys!" said Chatot.

"Oh hey Chatot!" said Pikachu.

"Who's he?" asked Buneary.

"He's Chatot and he gave me back my Camera!" said Pikachu.

"Hey you!" shouted Meowth.

Pikachu looked behind him to find Meowth standing with an Eevee.

"Now that I've found my friend from the Meeting Place, your Crystal Rock is mine!"

"We'll see about that!" said Pikachu.

"We certainly will!" shouted Meowth. "Considering I'm a Cat and you're a Mouse, this should be easy!"

"So you intend to eat him?" said Chikorita.

"EAT HIM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? If you're trying to win a Pokemon Battle agaisn tme by making me puke so much I'll Faint then you're as cheap as they come! I just ate Breakfast, and if you make me lsoe it I'll be sure to aim for you!"

Pikachu and Chikorita glared at Meowth.

"That's it, Thunderbolt!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu fired a large bolt of lightening at Meowth from his tail.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Meowth.

A large lightening bolt erupted from the Gold Coin on Meowth's forehead. Meowth's Thunderbolt struck Pikachu's Thunderbolt and it was an even match.

"Shadow Ball!" shouted Eevee.

Eevee fired a purple sphere from her mouth at Pikachu. Chikorita jumped in front of Pikachu.

"Vine Whip!" shouted Chikorita.

Chikorita used two Vines to grab onto the Shadow Ball and throw it back into Eevee. Eevee slid backwards, but she wasn't hurt.

"Fury Swipes!" shouted Meowth, scratching Pikachu with constant Attacks.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu Dashed towards Meowth.

"Scratch!" shouted Meowth.

Meowth punched Pikachu with one of his claws. Both Pokemon slid backwards, slightly injured.

"Razor Leaf!" shouted Chikorita.

Eevee was pelted by razor sharp leaves.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Pikachu.

Pikachu fired a large both of lightening at Meowth and Eevee from his tail.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!" shouted Meowth and Eevee at the same time, screaming in agony. Both Pokemon were sent flying away.

"Those guys are weird." said Chikorita.

"I'm going to have to go and find Charmander and Piplup." said Pikachu.

"Hey guys!" said a Buneary.

"Oh! Hey sis!" said Buneary.

"There was a Piplup who was seen falling towards the Beach Zone." said the second Buneary.

"Chatot, how do we get those Gates opened?"

"We just open them." Said Chatot.

After opening the Gates, Chatot turned to Pikachu.

"Go ahead." said Chatot.

"Right." said Pikachu with a nod. He turned to Chikorita. "Chikorita! Can you please watch the Crystal Rocks?"

"Sure!" said Chikorita.

Pikachu went in. Chikorita approached a big Tree in the middle of The Meeting Place.

"This could make a good shelter." said Chikorita. She looked back at Pikachu. "What an interesting day this is turning out to be, and its only 8:00AM!"

"Okay," said Meowth, who was watching, already back. "If he's going to the Beach one, then I am too! It's time for me to pay Kingler a visit!"

**Well the plot is developing quite a bit now. That isn't all that is to come. The plot will continue to develop quite a bit now, so just stay tuned! Meowth and Eevee will continue to develop as Characters and they will be playing big roles in this Fanfiction, so just keep an eye on them. As for Kingler, well just wait and see. I hope that you all enjoyed this Chapter. I'm starting to toggle between stories, so please just bare with me for now. I' planm to finish all of my Fanfictions. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
